Vitakinesis
Vitakinesis is the manipulation and modification of the regenerative cycle, both on a physical and spiritual level. Minor proficiency can be used to relieve aches, pains, and discomfort, whereas more advanced techniques can physically heal over a bleeding wound, banish a disease from a body, or save the individual at Death's doorstep. This ability goes hand-and-hand with energetic healing. Basic Techniques Leeching Note: This technique is very possibly detrimental to the user's health and is only included as a beginning step in learning and practicing vitakinesis. Leeching is the act of drawing the illness or pain into the user. It is an immature technique, but tends to be very powerful-enough to drain an individual of unnecessarily large amounts of energy. Simply imagine the energy of the thing causing the problem flowing into yourself, taking root in your being. I cannot stress enough, however, the DANGER of this technique. Be very cautious while using it. Avoid it when and if possible. Leeching can also be used as a positive, if healing energy and light are drawn from someon or, preferably, something. Intermediate Techniques Drawing out the Arrow This is a more focused technique, and can be modified for either spiritual or physical healing. Place the hands above the infliction, cocooning it with your own energy. This step tends to perform on its own after more use. Envision the part of the body or spirit and your hands, blocking all other things from your existence. Then slowly draw out the ailing factor, picturing it as an object which represents the damage in your mind. I use the arrow, but that should not limit you. Pull on this both mentally and physically until it has been removed. Convert the energy into an image of something positive, such as a flock of butterflies, and release it into the world with good intentions. This technique can be increased in strength and proficiency with use, so use it well and use it often. Flooding/Droughting the Body/Soul These are oppsing but related techiques of vitakinesis. Flooding and droughting are used for general healing, and are thus not as precise. To flood the body or soul, you must picture and feel the energy of life itself coming through you. I draw from myself, but that is unwise for most, particularly those who are inexperienced (I have 18 years of experience). I suggest that you draw from either the earth or the cosmos. Then, flood the person's being with this healing energy, using this light to banish all darkness. Let it flood out of the body, pouring from their skin and eyes until it becomes too bright to handle. Do not make the mistake of drawing back the healing energy. Leave it there. Droughting is an advanced form of leeching. Pull all darkness from the body or soul, but DO NOT allow it to enter the body. Merely let it gather upon the palm until you cannot bear the weight, then release as you did with "Drawing out the Arrow". Advanced Techniques Cauterizing This can seal up spiritual/emotional, and physical gashes. Use the same healing energy from "Flooding" and let it burn, condensed and heavy, against the palm or palms of the hand. Run this over the area to be healed. When first beginning to do this, it may take a long time, even with minor cuts. Let the energy flame heat the wound(s), closing them over with a new layer of skin or spirit. Salving This is for pains and bruises that "Drawing out the Arrow" does not cure. Using your healing energy, make it into a condensed, glowing putty in your hands. Spread it over the wounds (physical or spiritual), letting it sit like a deep heating rub. Let it work its way deep into the individual, curing them of ailments. For Particularly Nasty Diseases (and Beings) This is a technique for removing the hold of a terribly nasty ailment, affliction, or even a being. It will have a talon-like grasp upon the part or person being ailed. With great energy, you must pry the talons out, one by one, and create a barrier of healing energy (a band-aid of sorts) to keep it from taking root again. It is also necessary that you completely protect yourself in healing energy or white light before attempting this technique, for it will create a link between yourself and the ailed person. To from the bandage, you must take your healing energy and weave it in with threads representing the four elements. Weave this like a web over the wound as well as within the victim's body, rooting it there in place of the ailment. Once you have thoroughly removed the afflicting thing, slice it through with healing energy, killing it off completely. How you do this does not matter, so long as you do it THOROUGHLY. Category:Kinesis